


The Vigilante's Sacrifice

by Rocka_Xtreme001



Category: GWA - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, [Creampie], [Crying], [Cunnilingus], [F4M] - Freeform, [Fingering], [Handjob], [Kissing], [Sadness], [Sequel], [Soft & Gentle], [Some L-Bombs], [This might be our last time together...]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocka_Xtreme001/pseuds/Rocka_Xtreme001
Summary: An external organization declared a city take over after destroying major parts of the city and they promised not to attack until after 3 days if the city hadn't surrendered. Now it is in a city wide emergency, everybody is homeless including you and your girlfriend. Your country is providing an army to help fight back but they will arrive in 3 days time. You and your girlfriend have rescued as many citizens of the city as possible into an abandoned hospital after the city crumbled into unimaginable chaos. However, in your investigation you find that the enemy is planning an attack the next day. Chances of death are very high without the help of the army but you can disrupt their plans or even stop them once and for all. Your girlfriend does not know of this. You have to break the news to her.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 6





	The Vigilante's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This content is for users on the r/gonewildaudio subreddit. DO NOT share or use this content on any other website.
> 
> Additional Info  
> -Additional SFX would be greatly appreciated  
> -If you want to add more dialogue feel free to do so but do not stray off from the storyline.  
> -BGM is optional  
> -This is not set in a sci-fi universe, just putting it out there.
> 
> Guideline  
> [] - Sfx  
> () ‐ Actions/Guidance of specific actions  
> “” - Emphasis  
> Bold Italics – Narrative/Context for guidance

**Script**

[Door slowly opens]

Babe~? You here? Oh there you are.

[Door closes]

Stacy just brought in more people and this hospital is getting packed. We don’t have enough space to bring in more.

Babe? Did you hear what I said? [Sigh] Stop what you are doing and look at me. Look at me please? (Comforting)I know this is a lot. I know that these enemies you face are far more dangerous than you have ever faced. You can overcome this, I believe in you.

Hey... you’re so tensed up, come here.

[Clothes rustle]

(Hugs)

Feeling better? You look worried... Judging by the repairs you are doing to your suit and your other gadgets, it seems you have a lot of work. Mind if I help? No problem babe.

So [Single clap], what do you need me to do? Put this together? Umm... it looks... (Over confident) simple, yeah like a jigsaw puzzle but 3D.

[Nervous laugh]

(Whispering to yourself) What the heck is this supposed to be!?

[Mechanical noises]

Uh... wha- huh? Yeah I got it no problem... yeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh~ [Nervous laugh]. Mmmmm okay I have no idea. (Not amused) Hey, don’t laugh at me.

**_Short pause_ **

[Burst into laughter]

Ok ok ok, can you at least tell me what these are and how to put them together? Ahaaa, I see... [Mechanical noises] So this is the thing where you hack control panels? Coooooool~

[Chuckle] Hey, don’t judge me ok? I know nothing about these gadgets...

[Mechanical noises]

Babe? You look tense again, what’s wrong? Do you need another hug? No? Can you at least tell me what’s wrong then?

(Reassuring) Yes, I do believe you can take on those bastards but we will have to wait for the army to arrive. After that, our city, our people, you and me, we will be safe.

What? Why are you looking at me like that? Babe, you’re scaring me.

**_Short pause_ **

(Realization) NO. [Bunch of ‘no’], you’re about to leave are you? [Deep breaths] (Stern) SPILL IT.

(Shocked)Tomorrow!? Aren’t we supposed to wait in 3 days time!? 

(Mad)What!? The laptop? What about it? 

[Footsteps]

[Keyboard presses]

(Shocked)They are planting bombs in the underground subway, tunnels and the sewer system... If that blows up... Oh my god... Why didn’t you tell me this earlier? How long have you known about this? (Shocked) A week!? (Mad) You could have talked to me!!

[Frustration noises]

[Deep breaths]

(Holding in your frustration) Why did you keep this from me? You’re afraid I will get mad? If you had told me earlier, we would have sorted this out and I wouldn’t be mad.

[Deep sigh] Can you stop them? Ok.... Let me guess, what’s the catch?

(Interrupt) You know what? Don’t answer.

Do you remember your promise you made to me? Yeah? What was it?

That’s right. So you “will” fulfill that promise right? (Mad) RIGHT!? 

No guarantee? What do you mean “no guarantee”!? Your chances of survival is...

[Frustration noises turns to tears of frustration]

[Crying + frustration] You... You... Stupid [punch his chest], stupid [punch his chest], stupid [punch his chest]. 

[Improv crying in his chest]

[Crying] You made a promise to me you will come back alive... you promised me...

[Crying] I’m not ready, I’m not ready to let you go...

[Rustle of clothes] 

(Hugs)

[Improv crying until you calmed down]

Mmm? [Sniff] Thanks for wiping my tears... 

Yes... yes I am scared... [Sniff] Living a life without you beside me... I don’t know if I can handle it... I’m so used to relying on you for anything because you’re always there for me...

[Sniff] I’m sorry... I’m sorry I yelled at you... and hitting you... [Sniff] I didn’t mean to do it...

[Sniff] It’s either you or the people in this city... this sucks, this “freaking” sucks. Why is this reality taking away my happiness again? I already suffered so much, I don’t want to suffer again... [Sniff]

**_Short pause_ **

The people in this hospital? I brought them in. Yeah that was my idea. Food and supplies? I provided them. Yeah, all that was me.

Wait, what do you mean that’s how you started? Yeah, your vigilante thing started when you were 16. 

**_You took a while to realize._ **

Hold on, you’re saying that you started your vigilante thing by... providing food and shelter? You went robin hood on them... [Chuckle]

I see where you are getting at. Helping people has to start somewhere. Humble beginnings. There’s so many ways to help people. It all begins with that first step.

From that first step, you make a decision as to how far you want to help them. You “chose” to be a vigilante, risking your life to help those who are vulnerable.

What’s that? You want me to carry on helping? How? I don’t have to follow your footsteps do I? I can help them like how I did it here. It will take a lot of work from me but the people here... they need help.

I have to make a choice... [Deep breaths] I will carry on, for the people, for this city, for you. I will help protect this city but I’m doing it my way, no violence.

Thanks for making me realize this... I love you so much. 

[Soft kiss]

This could be our last moment together. I want to do something to be remembered by. I want to feel your embrace before you go.

(Hugs)

Kiss me...

[Improv soft kisses]

Can you... please... make love with me? You can touch me anywhere. 

[Improv soft kisses + whimpering]

(Whisper)Pull my pants down and put your fingers inside me...

[Small rustling of clothes]

(Whisper) [Whimper] All the way in~ [Soft moan]

(Whisper) Start moving...

[Improv soft moaning]

Yes~ I’m okay... [soft moan] keep going...

[Improv soft moaning]

(Whisper) Let me get your cock out.

[Rustling of clothes]

[Wet sounds]

(Whisper) Does it feel good when I stroke it? Yeah?

[Wet sounds]

(Whisper) [Heavy breathing] Oh god~ [Soft moans]

[Improv wet sounds + kissing]

(Startled) Oh!? Where are you taking me? On the desk huh?

[Remove clothes]

You’re going down on me? Sure babe. You want to start slow? [Chuckle] Always taking care of me. Another reason why I love you...

**_Boyfriend starts licking her pussy_ **

[Improv moaning]

Babe~ it’s so~ good... you know how to make me feel good. No, I’m alright keep going.

[Improv moaning]

Your tongue~ [Moan] feels... [Moan] amazing~

[Improv moaning]

Ok ok stop. I don’t want to cum like this, I want you inside me. Do it for me... please?

[Whimper] Just go in, just go– [Soft Moan]

(As it slides in) All~ the way~ in. [Moan] Don’t move yet. [Deep breaths] Ok I’m ready. Don’t worry about me.

[Slow wet sounds] 

(Whisper) [Soft moan] Babe? You don’t need to go slow... just take me. Like I said, don’t worry about me. I’m in good hands, your hands. I trust you...

[Fast wet sounds]

Mmmmm~ Yes babe keep going [Moan]... don’t... stop...

[Improv wet sounds + moaning]

I’m going to miss this cock of yours... 

[Improv wet sounds + moaning]

[Whimper] I’m getting close... Are you getting close? Yeah?

[Moan + Heavy breathing] I want it all inside me. [Breathe] One.... [breathe] last.... [breathe] time.....

[Improv Wet sounds]

I’m going to cum~ cum with me~

[Wet sounds]

[Mutual Orgasm]

[Panting]

(Whisper) Thank you so much babe.

[Catching your breath]

**_Short pause_ **

(Whisper) You can pull out now... 

(As he pulls out) [Whimper]

[Soft kisses]

[Wrist communicator beep]

What’s that? A notification?

[Putting on clothes]

What does it say?

**_Short pause_ **

They have started moving!? Already!? Your suit’s not fully repaired. You–

[Deep breaths] Go.

[Boyfriend puts on suit + mechanical noises]

You’re carrying your helmet? Everyone is going to see who you are. Are you okay with that? 

You want them to remember you... alright...

Wait! 

[Kiss] I love you... now get going.

[Door opens]

[Footsteps]

[People murmuring turns to gasp and shock]

**_The people are in shock and awe to see the real identity of the vigilante as he walks past_ **

(Announce to everyone) Everyone. Who you are looking at is the person that has been protecting us for years. I am proud to say that he is the love of my life, my boyfriend. This city’s vigilante, “our” vigilante. Remember his face, remember him. We might not see him again but our vigilante will– No... “our hero”... “he” will save us all.

[People cheering]

(Talk to self) I will always remember you and will always love you babe... Go get ‘em tiger.

END


End file.
